Recently, there have been sharp increases of panel sizes, numbers of pixels, and operation speeds in products of flat panel display fields. Because of this, a large amount of data is accompanied at the same width, and in order to process the large amount of data within the same time, performance of a receiving device is also required to be improved together with the increases. FIG. 1 illustrates a block diagram of a device for receiving an LVDS (Low Voltage Differential Signal) in related flat panel display fields.
Referring to FIG. 1, the low voltage differential signals [RAP, RAN]˜[REP, REN] received at the data channels may be amplified at amplifiers 10 in each stage and forwarded to data restoring logics 20, and inputs of RCLKP and RCLKN received at a clock channel may be amplified at an amplifier 15 and forwarded to a clock generator 30. The low voltage differential signals [RAP, RAN]˜[REP, REN] can then be deserialized with clock CLK generated at the clock generator 30, and forwarded as output signals AO˜EO.
Referring again to FIG. 1, in an LVDS type serial signal transmission/reception, in which a plurality of data is synchronized to one clock CLK, a skew margin characteristic between the clock and the data which is a data restoring capability on a skew taking place at the data channels is one factor related to a desire for an increase of data transmission speed. In view of the characteristic of the LVDS receiving device in which a plurality of data are synchronized to one clock, the data restoring capability of the receiving device also can be influenced from an amount of the skews generated at respective data channels, directly. However, since related LVDS receiving devices have no means for sensing and compensating for the skew taking place at the channels, such LVDS receiving devices may have problems in that the receiving device is influenced by a layout and arrangements of the channels, and the data restoring capability is reduced as the data transmission speed increases.
Referring to FIG. 1, as an attempt to address the issue described above, manual control delay cells 40 and 45 can be provided additionally to output terminals of the amplifiers 10 and 15 respectively. However, manual control fails to provide accurate control, such that individual compensation for differences of the skews between the data channels may not be possible, and the manual measurement and compensation of the amount of skews causes poor productivity.